


Can I have my pants back?

by Johnlockedness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experiments, Gen, M/M, Mates, Pre-Slash, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, boner, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is provoking John to take the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have my pants back?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Red Pants Monday as a present for Yellowdork on tumblr.

“Sherlock, I was going through my laundry and I couldn’t help but noticing I missed a pair of –“

John stopped dead as he walked into the living room. Sherlock lay on his back on the sofa wearing his blue dressing gown, which was loosely tied around his waist, and to John’s horror his red pants which together with his long pale legs splayed along the sofa, were very visible indeed. 

His hands were folded together and tucked beneath his chin and his eyes were closed. Sherlock’s toes were digging into the arm rest, seemingly deep in concentration.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed. “What are you- ?” He sighed and rubbed his left hand along his brow.

Sherlock’s eyes snapped open. “It would seem obvious John.”

“Obvious?”

“Of course, I’m conducting an experiment.”

“An experiment?”

“Will stop the repeating, it is tedious.”

“Why are you wearing my pants?”

“As I said, it is an experiment. First of all, whenever you wear this particular piece of undergarment I observe a boost of confidence on your behalf. My curiosity was woken whether it would have the same effect on me.”

“What the hell?”

“Secondly.” Sherlock continued. “I wanted to know if me wearing your red pants has the same effect on you as it has on me when you wear them.”

“Sherlock, what are you aiming at?”

“Obvious, John.”

John sat down in his armchair, staring at Sherlock in disbelief. “You are mad.”

“Answer my question.”

“I believe I already have.” John said shyly as he locked eyes with Sherlock and lowered his own gaze to the front of his trousers. Shifting to splay his thighs open he smiled timidly as Sherlock’s gaze followed his and came to rest on the buldge.

Sherlock smirked.

“Experiment a success then.” Sherlock said and closed his eyes once more.

An awkward silence passed between them.

“So, now what?” John enquired. 

“Nothing.” Sherlock answered lazily. 

“Right.” John frowned. “Umm. Can I have my pants back?”

“No, they are comfy.”

John threw the Union Jack pillow hard, aiming for Sherlock’s head. “Twat.”

Sherlock reflexed and caught it in both hands, they stared at each other for a few seconds and then laughed heartily. 

Closing his eyes once more after the fit of giggles had subsided, Sherlock lay motionless on the sofa once again. John stood, collected his laundry basket and observed Sherlock for a hesitant moment before climbing up the stairs, shaking his head as a breathy confused giggle escaped his mouth. 

_‘As always John, you see, but you do not observe.’_ Sherlock thought, frustrated. 

_'He doesn't want me like that, it was just an experiment.'_ John told himself, frustrated.


End file.
